As the progress of society and the rapid development of science and technology, portable electronic products, such as, cellphones and ipads, etc., are rising gradually, and become popular due to convenience to carry and comprehensive functionalities, which satisfy people's various requirements, such as, surfing the Internet, communication, and entertainment, etc. As important acoustic components in portable electronic products, loudspeaker modules are widely used thereupon.
As the improvement of requirements on portable electronic products, the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker module is being paid more and more attention.
As the volume of the portable electronic product is designed to become smaller and smaller, the space left for the loudspeaker module is smaller and smaller. However, in order to ensure good acoustic performance, a cavity with certain dimensions is required to be reserved inside the loudspeaker module, which causes the loudspeaker module to occupy a certain space in the portable electronic product, thereby increasing the volume of the portable electronic product.
Consequently, there is a need for a new technical solution for assembling loudspeaker modules and portable electronic products.